Smoke Without The Fire
by LucySpiller
Summary: Harry/Nikki. What happens when everything is as perfect as a fairytale, will a wicked witch come and ruin there fun or a horrible beast get between them?
1. Chapter 1

New story from me! (Haven't forgot about the others) I haven't seen to date a happy fic of H/N like them together, so that's what ive done. I haven't decided any main storylines yet, was gonna see how this goes and what happens! All my love!

**Smoke Without The Fire******

The day was drawing to a close in the office of pathologists. Any current cases they were working on were beginning to make sense and the waiting of the next morning for all necessary lab results to be confirmed meant no further work could be done.

With every hour that drifted by meant one less hour the pathologists would be sleeping before returning to their work bright and early trying to keep up the with the demands from the public services.

Harry walked into the main office building, his hand involuntary covering his mouth as he released out a large yawn and catching the gaze of every member of the room. His comfy jeans and dark blue jumper hang to his figure perfect, suiting the shade of jet black his hair was. Bringing over the mug of hot coffee after spending the recent few minutes remembering which member of staff had which he laid down the mug on his wife's desk seeing her petite figure turn to face him as she reached up placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. Carefully moving away Harry walked over to Leo handing him the mug of tea which he always requested.

As Nikki drank slowly the hot liquid she looked up seeing Harry's eyes facing hers. She smiled, chuckling slightly before allowing her husband to realise she could see him staring. "You need to stop staring Harry. Or make it less obvious" Nikki giggled quickly seeing Harry's cheeks slowly blushing. "Well, we've been married what a few weeks? And I can't help but stare at you. You're my wife" he simply replied. Harry was always amazing with his words, he could always relate to others and he somehow always understood Nikki, mostly when no one else does.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the replies! Hoping for more happiness for these two in the next series! If not I will just have to keep writing fiction! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Nikki awoke to a space in the double bed, a cold breeze allowing its way through the summer duvet as where the missing person should have been sleeping the layers of comfort had been moved. Nikki moved around trying to find a warmth space in the bed, feeling the softness of the materials sink into her skin before finally deciding to get out of bed and go in search of her husband.

As Nikki tip toed into the kitchen, feeling the cold tiles hit the sensitive skin on her feet a small shriek came out of her mouth. She walked up to the bathroom checking for Harry, no sign. She kept searching around the apartment, no sign. She sighed before sitting down onto the leather sofa and switched the news on and began watching intensively, she found watching the news in the morning to be a wake up and also expressed any worldly concerns of the day.

The sound of the front door closing shock Nikki and caused her to disengage in the TV. Seeing her husband stood there holding two cups of coffee in his hands and a bag which by the smell which was quickly filling the apartment smelt like croissants. He met her at the sofa, kissing her cheek before sitting down and began handing out the drinks and foods as they cuddled enjoying the morning sun as it came through the window and watched the remaining news before it was time to head out for work.

Nikki looked towards the watch located on her wrist seeing it was now quarter to eight in the morning. She sighed, gently nudging Harry to tell him it was time they were leaving. As Nikki quickly went and got changed into something more approiately then pyjamas, and Harry cleared away their breakfast recycling the paper bag it came into.

"I'll meet you in the car Niks" Harry shouted through, judging the "Hmm" she responded with meant yes, okay.

As Nikki hurried up getting dressed, she put on a lightly coloured dress, allowing the material to hang glowinging off her body, and tied the small ribbon which came with the dress around her waist showing off her perfect figure. She picked out at random some heels, only small but enough to show her femime side and pulled a bag placing the usual's such as wipes, phone, chewing gum and of course keys and money. She locked up the house before quickly running down the stairs and allowed herself into Harry's car before he drove away.

They arrived at the lab on time, Harry pulling Nikki into a tight hug and a firm kiss before the departed their separate ways and into their own excellent cases for the day. Leo greeted them seeing they still had that new marriage blues, it only reminded him of how happy he was when he was married to which he kept quiet, Nikki felt guilty whenever she brought up anything that reminded Leo of his past, he tried so much every day to forget, sometimes too much.

"Nikki, a new case has come in? Want it?" Leo asked, he had the piece of paper in his hand with the details on he had just received over the phone. Nikki nodded and allowed Leo to hand her the paper, as she excitedly put on her coat and grabbed her bag heading for the door.

"Bye Nikki" Harry laughed, she didn't respond as she was already rushing out the door before she heard him.

Leo came over, a slight laugh in sound of his voice. He always wanted them together, they were so suited, it only annoyed him they took so long to get together. They spent every day together and yet they couldn't realise till something happened.

"What you thinking about Leo?" Harry distracted Leo from his heavy thinking, his expression giving away the lost look in his eyes.

Leo sighed. He sat down on the chair next to Harry ready to tell his friend and colleague how he really felt. "I'm missing how it feels to be happy, to be in a relationship, seeing you two makes me miss it" he half smiled, not wanting to upset his friend but at the same time want him to know he confided in him.

"All I can say is, it's your life Leo, if you want that go get it. I got it, you can get it. Don't tell Nikki I referred as "getting her" she'll give me one of those massive lectures on how she's a person not a thing and is worth more than an prize" Harry laughed as did Leo.


End file.
